1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with example embodiments relate to an electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection technology, and more particularly to an ESD protection device and an electronic device including the ESD protection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a size of a semiconductor device decreases and a density of a semiconductor device increases, an ESD protection device protecting a semiconductor device from damage caused by an ESD, becomes more important.
Conventionally, a diode, a resistor, and a transistor are generally used in the ESD protection device. Recently, a silicon controlled rectifier (SCR) is widely used as the ESD protection device.
However, when a holding voltage of the SCR is lower than an operational voltage of the semiconductor device, the semiconductor device may not operate correctly.
Therefore, a semiconductor device having a high operation voltage, such as a power management integrated circuit (PMIC), may use an ESD protection device having a high holding voltage as well as a high ESD level.